The Ren and Stimpy Show
'''The Ren and Stimpy Show '''is a American cartoon that was made by Nickelodeon. The show was released in August 11, 1991 and it ended in December 16, 1995. The show was censored due to network standards chaning over time. Censorship USA Censorship Nickelodeon Censorship Season One *Episode 4/b #The scene where the dog catcher says "See if I care" was cut. #The scene where Ren kisses stimpy was cut Season Two *Episode 2 #The scene that shows Sven and Stimpy playing together in Stimpy's litter box was cut. #The scene that shows Ren threatening to gouge Stimpy and Sven's eyes out was cut. # this episode was pulled from reruns in 2010's For Disturbing Violent Content (Despite not airing on MTV Or Nicksplat) *Episode 5/a #The scene that shows Ren and Stimpy seeing a couple undressing was cut. #The scene that shows Ren and Stimpy in the bathtub with the nude couple was cut. #The episode was pulled from reruns in the 2000's Probably due to sexual content *Episode 5/b #One of the charater's names was censored in the episode, the charater George Liquor had his name changed to George American. #The episode was pulled from reruns in the 2000's. *Episode 6/b #The scene that shows a Christian cross on the pope was modified for the Nickelodeon broadcast. In the Nickelodeon version the cross was digitally removed. #The scene that shows Powdered Toast Man burning the bill of rights was cut. *Episode 7/b #The scene that shows Abner and Ewalt putting ropes on their necks while they are singing was cut. #The scene where Ewalt says Ya'll bring the kids now ya hear?" was cut. *Episode 10 #The episode was pulled from reruns in the mid 2000's, due to the episode showing bullying. # this episode was later aired on Television *Episode 11 #The scene that shows people singing the Anthem was modified for the Nickelodeon broadcast. In the uncensored version hell is part of the anthem, in the Nickelodeon version the word "hell" was replaced with a farting noice *Episode 12 #The scene that shows Stimpy asking a police officer about Stinky was cut. #The scene that shows Stimpy being kicked out after he talked to the police officer was cut. *Man's Best Friend #The episode was banned due to the episode featuring brutal violence, cigar references, and scatological jokes. Season Three *Episode 2/b #The episode orginally banned due to the use of the word "midget" the episode was latter aired on Nicktoons (In 2004). *Episode 5/a #The scene that shows Mister Pipe drinks the polluted water was shortended. As a result you can no longer see his hands melting. *Episode 6 #The episode was pulled from reruns in the 2000's, due to the episodes dark subject matter. * Eat My cookies # This episode was pulled from reruns in the 2000's due to heavy references of nazism * Ren's bitter half # Pulled from Reruns For the same reason as Eat my cookies Season Four *Episode 6/b #The episode was banned from American television after 9/11 due to a scene depicting the World Trade Center being destroyed. *Episode 8/a #The episode was pulled from reruns in the late 2000's, due to it's disturbing imagery. *Episode 12/b #The scene that shows Stimpy visiting Ren and showing him a baby that looks like a guard was cut. #The episode was pulled from reruns in the 2000's due to it's disturbing subject matter. Season Five *Episode 4a/4b #These episodes were pulled from reruns in the 2000's. *Episode 8/b #The scene that shows Reverend Jack putting meat on Ren and Stimpy's heads, while he is chanting was cut. Spike Censorship Season Two *Episode 1/a #The scene that shows Ren & Stimpy saying good night to each other was cut. #The scene that shows Stimpy brushing his teeth was cut. #The scene that shows Ren grinding his teeth was cut. *Episode 3/a #The scene that shows Ren and Stimpy sleeping, and it then shows the household spirt saying "One could really feel sorry for those two." was cut. #The scene that shows the household spirt floating underneath the bed and coming out with a box was cut. #The scene that shows the household spirt opening the box and pulling out a severed head was cut. #The scene where the household spirt says "The bloody head prank was always a success." #The scene that shows the household spirt putting the severed head on Ren's head was cut. #The scene that shows the household spirt waiting for Ren to react was cut. #The scene that shows the bloody head fairly floating into the room was cut. #The scene that shows the bloody head fairly putting the severed head in her pucket was cut. #The scene that shows the bloody head fairly putting two silver coins in Ren's ear was cut. #The scene that shows Ren waking up and panicking, and telling Stimpy something is in his ear was cut. #The scene that shows Stimpy claming Ren down, and taking the sliver coins out of Ren's ear was cut. #The scene that shows Ren not understanding how they got there was cut. #The scene that shows Stimpy telling Ren the bloody head fairly paid him a vist was cut. #The scene that shows the household spirt frustated with how things turned out was cut. #The scene that shows the household spirt slapping himself seven times was cut. *Episode 5/a #The scene that shows a old man scratching his stubble was cut. #The scene that shows a old man nude in the bathtub, picking up Ren and Stimpy was cut. *Episode 9/b #The scene that shows hairballs on the assembly line was shortened. In the Spike version it no longer shows Stimpy removing the hair on a belly with a tongue. The part that shows a fat man putting hairballs into box's was removed frim the Spike version. The part that shows the assembly line's speed increasing was removed. The part that shows the fat man trying to keep up with the assembly line and as a result runs out of breath was removed in the Spike version. The part that shows Stimpy spitting out a hairball was removed in the Spike version. *Episode 12 #The scene that shows Stimpy staring at the ceiling lamp was cut. #The scene where Ren says that he has a present for latter was cut. #The scene the shows that shows Ren getting present, and holds it up in the air was cut. #The scene that shows Ren putting the pitcher on the table was cut. Season Three *Episode 4 #The scene that shows a little girl holding a box in her hands was cut. #The scene that shows a little boy taking the box that the girl is holding was cut. #The scene that shows the little girl telling the little boy that the box is her's was cut. #The scene that shows the little boy leaving (while he is still holding the box) was cut. *Episode 10 #The scene that shows a hillbilly asking his sister what is for dinner was cut. #The scene that shows the hillbilly's sister saying it's his favorite grilled opossum stuffed with Alabama swamp rat, and onion gravy. #The scene that shows the hillbilly's sister putting the tray on the table and taking the cover off was cut. #The scene that shows the hillbilly and his kids uhappy about having opossum was cut. #The scene where the hillbilly says he allready had opossum for breakfeast was cut. #The scene that shows the kids complaing that they had opossum for lunch was cut. # The scene that shows the mother raising her voice and telling them to eat it was cut. #The scene that shows the family members fighting each other was cut. # The scene that shows the chicken man putting an end to the fight and telling them to stop constantly fighting over dinner, and to enjoy the meal was cut. #The scene that shows the chicken man advistising chicken was cut. Season Four Season Five UK Censorship Season Two *Episode 7/b #The scene that shows Abner and Ewalt putting ropes on their necks while they are singing was cut. #The scene where Ewalt says Ya'll bring the kids now ya hear?" was cut. Where to find it uncensored. The Ren & Stimpy uncut DVD's are completly uncensored. Category:Nickelodeon Category:USA censorship Category:Cartoons Category:Needs image Category:TV Category:Stub Category:UK censorship